The specific objectives of the Administrative Core are: [unreadable] Oversee all SPORE activities, including Projects and Core support functions [unreadable] Ensure compliance with institutional, governmental, and NCI regulations [unreadable] Assume responsibility for communications and consultations with the NCI project officer and other NCI staff to ensure timely preparation and submission of reports and publications [unreadable] Oversee the fiscal and budgetary activities of the SPORE [unreadable] Coordinate data control quality assurance issues in conjunction with the Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Core C) [unreadable] Coordinate activities associated with clinical trials, e.g., designs, approval by regulatory bodies, implementation, and eligibility and assignment of patients to different studies [unreadable] Provide oversight and support for the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Core C) and the Pathology and Tissue Core (Core B) [unreadable] Coordinate meetings of the Executive Committee, the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees, monthly investigator meetings, quarterly research meetings, lectures, and symposia [unreadable] Administer the Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program [unreadable] Administer the activities of the Patient Advocates [unreadable] Ensure compliance with and improvement of policies for recruitment of women and minorities [unreadable] Coordinate with other Leukemia SPORE programs and investigators, and other organ-site SPORE programs, to promote communications and integration, through sponsoring a yearly SPORE conference, and distribute materials, electronic communications and progress reports [unreadable] Organize seminars to bring to M. D. Anderson consultants and speakers;sponsor a yearly conference on Translational Research in Leukemia [unreadable] Maintain a Leukemia SPORE website Lay Description: The purpose of the Leukemia SPORE Administrative Core is to provide administrative, fiscal, and regulatory support for the Projects and Cores as well as maintain continuity of the overall activities of the grant program projects.